Louie McGraff
Louie McGraff (often referred to as the Jailbird) is a playable character in BioShock 2 Multiplayer, available to those who have purchased the Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack downloadable content along with Oscar Calraca. Louie was the tenth and final character to be revealed in the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. :"Louie McGraff likes to hurt people. And he's good at it. He's been doing it for as long as he can remember. But causing physical pain isn't the only criminal activity he excels at. Among other things, he's also a highly competent bamboozler and smuggler, which is how he got himself into Rapture. Before being apprehended and incarcerated in a temporary brig, Louie "worked" the fisheries as a stevedore -- a job that provided many opportunities to exercise his natural talents." Story A former smuggler working for Frank Fontaine, Louie was arrested and sentenced to Persephone for his crimes, where he stayed for at least six months. During one night, another convict, and potentially friend, named Knuckles disappears from his cell. Later on, Louie witnesses several scientists carrying a Big Daddy suit. Then, he hears screaming the likes of which he could not comprehend, which he determines was from Knuckles. Louie eventually strikes a deal with Augustus Sinclair, who promises to let Louie out if he participates in the Sinclair Solutions field trial. After being freed, Louie encounters a Big Daddy whom he believes is Knuckles, recognizing him by his gimpy walk. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' *Crooked World: Unlocked from the start. *Strange Goings On: Unlocked at Rank 19. *Knuckles: Unlocked at Rank 39. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Louie McGraff will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Character Selection Screen *"No prisoners!" *"Try an lock me up again." *"Breakin' bones is some kind o' music!" *"Here, I'll SHOW you what I was in for!" *"The nuts run the asylum now, boy!" [Laughs] Attacking a Rosie (JailbirdBDDmgVox) *"That's Knuckles in that suit, I know it!" *[Laughs] "Tin can thinks he can think!" *"Where's the motor on this thing?" *"How do you steal one 'o these?" *"Dead tin walkin'!" *"Who got a can opener?" *"This mook is progress? Nuts." *"Get your paws off me, you tin ape." *"Pipe this, brass face." *"Guy's like a jail with feet!" Killed a Rosie (JailbirdBDKillVox) *"Poor Knuckles. Drank from the same bottle we did." *"That thing didn't know nothin' from nothin'." *"Guy sure could catch lead, huh?" *"Hats off for a fellow jailbird." *"Thing used to be a man, believe that?" *"Broke a sweat dealin' with that one!" *"That thing gave us a run for the money, huh?" *"Gotta respect what packs that kinda punch." Regenerating Health (JailbirdHealthRegenVox) *"Thought I was done for, huh? Ha!" *[Laughs] "Only the good die young, morons!" *"Where was I? Oh yeah: Die, you mooks!" *"I'm flush again, baby. Try and stop me!" *"That ain't how you get rid of me. Nuh-uh." *"That's right, back on top!" Swarmed (JailbirdBeedVox) *"Bees! [Screams] Get away from me!" *[Panting] "God, these bees!" Frozen *[Shivering] Electrocuted *[Screams of agony] Burning (JailbirdOnFireVox) *[Grunting] "God dammit!" *[Grunting] "God, ah!" Picked up a Little Sister (JailbirdGrabLSVox) *"Alright Shirley, come 'ere!" *[Laughs] "I got the little tyke!" *"Shut it, runt!" *"Take the baby with the candy!" [Laughs] *"Come on sister, join the gang." Carrying a Little Sister (JailbirdCarryLSVox) *"You're my ticket, sis!" *[Laughs] "Chase is on!" *"You keep squirmin', see what you get!" Putting Little Sister into a Vent (JailbirdSaveLSVox) *"Jackpot!" *"Get safe, runt!" *"Some one lose a brat?" [Laughs] *"Duck soup, baby. Easy-peasy." Attacking an Enemy Splicer (JailbirdSplicerDmgVox) *"You fucks running things are the crooks!" *"Try an lock me up again." *"Ain't no one got no ethics no more." *"Fink on me will ya?" *"Fuckin' city needs a damn warden!" *"The nuts run the asylum now, boy!" [Laughs] *"No prisoners!" *"Break yo' head like a rock!" *"Here, I'll SHOW you what I was in for!" *"Gimme your scratch, your ADAM, and your life." *"This IS paradise." *"Gonna put my mark on ya!" *"Exterminate all you damn alley rats!" *"Just so tired of your belly achin'!" *"Breakin' bones is some kind o' music!" *"Pigeons, peaches and patsies, all of ya!" *"Take me for a sap, do ya?" Killed an Enemy Splicer (JailbirdSplicerKillVox) *"Ain't gonna blab now, is ya?" [Laughs] *"Got somethin' else to say? No?" [Laughs] *"'S whatchu get, ya hanky bastard." *"How'd that dunce last this long?" *"Thanks, mook, was fun killin' ya." *"Fish in a damn barrel." *"Ha. I killed ya, just cause." Researching an Enemy (JailbirdResearchVox) *"Get your mugshots here!" [Laughs] *"Documentin' stupid, one dunce at a time." *"Shoot these momos in every sense of the word!" [Laughs] *"Actin' tough don't make you tough, pal." *"Gimme a grin, you goddamn chimp." *"Front page of the obituaries, right here." Appearance Before Splicing Although Louie claims to have been freed by Sinclair, his attire suggests otherwise. Though he's up and out of his cell in Persephone, he still wears a black and white striped prison jumpsuit, brown boots, and two cuffs around his ankles, the chain between them broken. His black hair is combed neatly to the side and he has a bit of stubble growing on his hardened face. He sports tattoos on both his forearms and a scar on his chest and left cheek. He's crafted a shank which can be used as his personal melee weapon. After Splicing Being a product tester in the Home Consumer Rewards Program has proven to be just as detrimental to Louie as being a Persephone jailbird. His jumpsuit, once clean and pristine, is now dingy, discolored, and torn around the left side of his waist, his right sleeve, and left leg. Inexplicably, the black stripes on his jumpsuit have turned blue. Multiple facial surgeries and skin grafts have left him horribly scarred all over his body. His face is contorted, sagging, and ghoulish, while a large scar on his chest has been stapled shut. His hair is greasy and unkempt, with the sides now turning grey. Video Gallery 444.jpeg|''Louie McGraff's page in Deco Devolution.'' Louie McGraff Selection Menu Model Render.png|''Louie Mcgraff's pre-spliced model.'' Louie McGraff After splicing Model Render.png|''Louie Mcgraff's spliced model.'' Louie McGraff Screenshot.jpg|''A close-up of Louie.'' MS Louie mugshot colo.png|''Mugshots of Louie, as found in the multiplayer version of the Fighting McDonagh's.'' MS Louie bike colo.png|''Louie on a Motorcycle, as found on Fighting McDonagh's (Multiplayer).'' AeroDash3.PNG|''Louie seen in the Aero Dash training video.'' Behind the Scenes *The two male splicers who attack Subject Delta on New Year's Eve use the same character model as Louie's un-spliced model. Some details have been altered, such as the outfit's color, so that it gives the appearance of two normal men rather than that of a convict. The Splicers seen in BioShock 2's intro also show some side effects of ADAM usage. *Louie's quote "Dead Tin Walkin'" seems to be a reference to the phrase "Dead Man Walking" which was once traditional in American prisons, prior to the 1960s, to designate a man condemned to death. Prison wardens escorting a prisoner around the jail would call out "Dead Man Walking, Here."Dead Man Walking on Wikimedia *A girl named Shirley is mentioned in one of Louie's quotes ("Alright Shirley, come 'ere!") when he picks up a Little Sister. Which is a reference to the 1930-60's child star: Shirley Temple. References de:Louie McGraff ru:Луи МакГрафф Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters Category:Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack DLC